Le Cordon
by eylanobrien
Summary: OS. Quand Harry tombe amoureux de Draco Malfoy, il sait que ça lui apportera des emmerdes. Quand Harry couche avec Draco Malfoy, il sait que c'est le début des emmerdes. Et quand il apprend qu'il est enceint de Draco Malfoy, il sait qu'il est définitivement et indéniablement dans les emmerdes.


**Coucou ! Alors oui, je m'essaie un peu sur Harry Potter. Cet OS me trottait dans la tête depuis un bon moment déjà. Je me suis inspiré de la chanson "Le Cordon" de Big Flo et Oli. Aller l'écouter, cette chanson est magnifique.**

 **Bon, comme vous vous en doutez, c'est un HPDM hein. J'en ai lu pas mal e je dois dire que ce couple me plaît.**

 **Pour ceux qui lisent "The Alpha" ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne l'ai pas abandonné, j'ai simplement le syndrome de la page blanche et en plus je manque parfois de temps, mais il est hors de question que j'abandonne cette fic.**

 **Bien assez de bla bla et bonne lecture.**

* * *

Le Cordon

* * *

 **« _Papa comment c'est dehors ? L'amour fort que nous nous portons, je suis ni vivant ni mort, mais je sens encore le cordon_**

 ** _Mon enfant tu sais que j't'adore et je te demande pardon, je n'ai ni raison, ni tord, et je sens encore le cordon_ »**

Harry se dirigeait vers les portes de la Grande Salle, voulant s'échapper au plus vite d'ici. Il avait encore eu droit aux remontrances et à aux regards réprobateurs d'Hermione et Ron, mécontent du fait qu'il ne mangeait pas encore une fois ce matin. Ils comprenait que ça les inquiétait mais il n'était pas à l'article de la mort. C'est vrai quoi, c'est pas sa faute s'il n'avait pas faim et puis de quoi ils se mêlent d'abord ? Pensa t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Il s'apprêta à pousser les portes quand une main lui barra le passage. Il leva le regard pour se retrouver en face du visage de sa Némésis: Draco Malfoy. Il était accompagné de sa p'tite bande -Goyle, Crabbe, Parkinson, Zabini et Nott- et le petit sourire hautain et moqueur ainsi que le regard froid que le Serpentard arborait lui indiquait qu'il allait encore en prendre pour son grade.

 **-Ah, Potter !** Cracha le blond, **c'est plus fort que toi, il faut toujours que tu te trouves sur mon chemin ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Je te manque ? La nuit où je t'ai sauvagement pris comme la salope que tu es ne t'a pas suffis ? Tu en veux plus ?** Dit-il fier, les rires de Nott, Parkinson et de ses deux gorilles persos résonnèrent alors que Zabini semblait désaprouver son meilleur ami.

Le Survivant soupira. Voilà ce dont il avait droit depuis plus d'un mois. Une nuit. Il s'était laissé aller une nuit et sa vie n'était devenue que plus infernale. Une nuit de trop. Il s'était méfié du blond évidemment mais que voulez-vous, étant amoureux depuis plus de deux ans de sa Némésis, à la minute où celle-ci avait posée ses lèvres sur les siennes, son cerveau s'était aussitôt fait la malle. Et ils s'étaient envoyé en l'air toute la nuit. Bien évidemment, au réveil, la réalité frappa Harry et en regardant le blond endormit à ses côtés, il s'était dit qu'il était dans une belle merde. Et ça n'avait pas raté, quand Malfoy s'était réveillé, à son regard, il avait comprit qu'il venait de faire la plus belle erreur de sa vie. Quand celui-ci le gratifia d'un « Potter » froid en guise de bonjour, il ne perdit pas de temps, il se rhabilla et sortit de la chambre de Préfet du blond. Et depuis ce jour, Malfoy s'amusait à le rabaisser plus bas que terre, ça n'avait plus rien avoir avec leurs joutes habituelles. Ron et Hermione, au courant de la situation de leur meilleur ami, le défendait d'arrache pied comme à leur habitude. Et si au début Harry répondait aussi violemment que Draco, et souvent, ça finissait par une bagarre, il finit par vite se lasser, affecté et fatigué de la situation. C'est pourquoi aujourd'hui, il détourna simplement le regard, ennuyé, et quitta la salle sans un mot, se dirigeant vers les cachots pour son cours de Potion, il espérait que son professeur débarque assez rapidement afin d'éviter une énième confrontation avec Malfoy, étant donné le vent qu'il lui avait foutu il y a quelques minutes, il allait s'en donner à cœur joie. Et pour le coup, Harry n'avait jamais été aussi pressé de voir arriver Severus Snape. Il ne voulait plus se retrouver face au blond, et plus le temps passait, plus il se mettait à l'ignorer et parfois, il le fuyait même. Bien sûr, Malfoy redoublait de violence dans ses paroles, il allait même jusqu'à essayer de lui barrer le passage pour le défier ou essayer d'être à côté de lui en cours pour lui « parler ». On n'ignore pas un Malfoy par Merlin ! Mais malgré tout ses efforts, Potter restait de marbre et ne daignait même plus lever les yeux vers lui, il le laissait parler dans le vide en cours -d'ailleurs il n'avait jamais vu le brun faire preuve d'autant de self-control- ou quand il arrivait à le bloquer dans un quelconque couloir, il s'arrangeait toujours pour se défaire de la prise du blond. Mais éviter Malfoy était un vrai calvaire, entre les visions de Voldemort et les entraînements intensif avec Rémus, il commençait sérieusement à fatiguer. Mais heureusement, il y avait ses deux meilleurs amis. Ils étaient là pour le soutenir et c'était bien les seules personnes qui l'empêchaient de tout claquer et de se casser Merlin ne-sait-où et laisser le monde sorcier à son triste sort. Le pire dans tout ça, c'était que depuis quelques jours, il était malade. Il arrivait de moins en moins à dormir et passait tout son temps dans les toilettes de la salle de bain du dortoir. Tellement qu'un jour, Ron craqua et décida d'enfoncer la porte, parce que trop, c'est trop.

 **-Ça suffit Harry, nous aussi on a besoin de... Harry !** Cria t-il en fonçant vers son ami à moitié affalé sur la cuvette des toilettes. **Bon sang Harry, ça fait des jours que ça dure, tu peux pas continuer comme ça.**

 **-Ça va aller** , répondit celui-ci faiblement.

 **-Non ça va pas ! Et puis t'as vu tout ce que t'as engloutis ce soir, je t'avais jamais vu manger autant qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?**

 **-J'en sais rien, je... J'me sens juste fatigué.** Le rouquin aida son ami à se lever et l'approcha de l'évier pour l'aider à lui rincer la bouche.

 **-Je te savais pas aussi paternel Ron.**

 **-J'ai une petite sœur je te rappelle ! Aller vas dormir maintenant, t'as l'air épuisé et puis comme ça, peut-être que t'arriveras à dormir cette nuit. Et pas de protestation sinon j'appelle Hermione !** Harry sourit face aux paroles de son ami. Il n'était même pas surpris que le roux ait remarqué qu'il ne dormait pas souvent, entre le boucan qu'il faisait quand il était en proie à ses cauchemars et le moment qu'il passait à regarder par la fenêtre quand il avait des insomnies, difficile de pas deviner qu'il ne dormait pas des masses.

Et puis, 2 semaines après, quand Harry avait finalement décidé qu'il n'en pouvait plus de vomir ses tripes tout les soirs et -surtout- sous les menaces de ses meilleurs ami, il partit à l'infirmerie et il découvrit pourquoi il était souvent malade ces temps-ci, pourquoi il mangeait autant qu'un troll des montagnes et pourquoi il lui arrivait de changer d'humeur comme de caleçon. Il était enceint. Quand Mrs Pomfrey avait prononcé ces mots, il était devenu aussi pâle qu'un Détraqueur.

 **-Mais... Je... C'est pas possible. Je suis... je suis un homme.**

 **-Sachez, monsieur Potter, que dans le monde sorcier, les hommes peuvent tomber enceint. C'est rare, mais pas surprenant. Plus l'homme est puissant et plus il a de chance de tomber enceint car la magie y est aussi pour beaucoup. Dans votre cas étant donné que vous êtes quelqu'un doter de pouvoir phénoménaux, il semblerait que vous faites partit des rares hommes qui le peuvent.**

Il continua a discuter avec l'infirmière puis, 2 heures plus tard, il sortit de l'infirmerie, secoué par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

* * *

 **« _Pourquoi t'as pas voulu de moi ? Tu dois avoir tes raisons, y'avait sûrement pas assez d'place dans notre petite maison, sèche tes larmes, j'suis qu'une graine qui n'a pas pris racine_ »**

Ça faisait plus de deux heures qu'il était assit, là, au sommet de la tour d'Astronomie. Il réfléchissait encore et encore. Qu'allait-il faire ? Déjà le dire à Malfoy était totalement exclu, il allait lui lancer un Avada Kedevra à la seconde où il aurait finit de lui annoncer la nouvelle. Et puis, il voulait le garder. C'était son enfant après tout, c'était une partie de lui. Mais il ne pouvait pas. On comprendrait tout de suite qu'il serait de Draco et bonjour les ennuis. De plus, ils étaient en temps de guerre. Il devait bientôt affronter le Seigneur des Ténèbres et avoir un bébé dans le ventre ne faciliterait pas la tâche. Et c'était même dangereux pour lui, l'enfant ainsi que pour Draco. Voldemort tenait en laisse ses parents, s'il apprenait pour l'enfant, il ne donnerait pas cher de la peau des Malfoy. Non pas qu'il se souciait particulièrement d'eux, ou du moins de Lucius, mais ils étaient espions pour l'Ordre depuis que Snape leur avait ouvert les yeux sur Voldy. Personne à part Dumbledore, Snape et lui n'était au courant pour le statut d'espion des parents Malfoy, même pas Draco. Ce serait que plus dangereux. Et puis, quand Sirius est mort et qu'Harry était venu récupérer les quelques affaires qu'il avait laissé au Manoir Black, il avait parlé avec Narcissa, qui se trouvait dans la salle où demeurait l'arbre généalogique au moment de sa venue, et avait découvert que non seulement elle était une femme très belle et intelligente mais qu'elle ne se souciait plus de sa famille qu'il n'y paraît. Elle avait été affectée par la mort de Sirius et ainsi, elle l'avait réconfortée en lui parlant du temps où ils étaient petit et s'amusaient ensemble. C'est donc pour ça, qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre de mettre ne serait-ce que la cousine de son parrain en danger. Et surtout, Voldemort pourrait utiliser son enfant contre lui. Il pourrait le tuer alors qu'il serait encore dans son ventre, il pourrait le torturer en lui envoyant des visions morbides pendant son sommeil. Si le Seigneur des Ténèbres découvrait qu'il attendait un enfant, il était foutu. Alors il ne lui restait plus qu'une chose à faire.

Il devait avorter.

Assis au sommet de la plus haute tour d'Hogwarts, Le Sauveur du monde sorcier pleura silencieusement jusqu'au levé du soleil.

* * *

 ** _« J'me connais pas et toi Papa, dis-moi comment tu m'imagines_ »**

1 semaine. 1 semaine était passée depuis son avortement. Il ne mangeait plus, ne s'énervait plus, ne riait plus et n'était plus malade. En fait, il ne réagissait plus vraiment. Il se sentait vide de l'intérieur. Comme-ci il lui manquait une partie de lui-même. Il se sentait encore plus fatigué que d'habitude, il ne dormait pas non plus, affecté par les visions que lui envoyait le Lord Noir et surtout, il était rongé par la culpabilité. Le fait était là : il avait tué son enfant. Et même si il l'avait fait pour le protéger de cette vie, de la guerre, de Voldemort, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir coupable. Ainsi, son état se dégradait de jour en jour, sous les yeux inquiets de ses amis. Ils avaient tous essayer de lui remonter le moral : Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Dean, Seamus, Neville, Luna, les jumeaux Weasley et même Zabini était venu voir comment il allait -ça l'avait d'ailleurs assez surpris-. Mais il avait apprit à connaître Blaise depuis et ils étaient devenus amis. Celui-ci n'approuvait pas la manière dont son meilleur ami agissait avec lui et en voyant son état se dégrader, il s'était inquiété pour Potter. Il se savait bien que Draco l'avait déjà abattu, mais il se doutait qu'il y avait quelque chose d'autre. Pendant deux semaines il lui avait semblé qu'Harry allait un peu mieux et d'un coup, il avait rechuter, redevenant l'ombre de lui-même. C'est pour ses raisons qu'il se retrouvait à la table des Gryffondors, sous le regard noir de Draco, et surprit du reste de l'école.

 **-Aller Harry** , dit le basané, **fait un effort, mange !**

 **-S'il te plais, mange au moins la moitié.** Insista Hermione.

 **-J'ai pas faim, n'insistez pas.** Répondu t-il d'un ton las.

 **-Mais t'as jamais faim, arrêtes un peu, tu vas finir par crever si tu continues !** Cria Ron en se levant, en colère face à la nonchalance de son ami. La Grande Salle plongea alors dans un immense silence, et porta son attention sur Harry et Ron.

 **-Eh bien peut-être que ce serait pas si mal !** Cria t-il en retour sous les mines abasourdis de ses amis et les hoquètements de stupeur des autres élèves.

 **-Oh Harry, On savait pas que tu étais si mal, on voulait juste t'aider du mieux qu'on le pouvait.** Laissa échapper Hermione dans un murmure, choquée par les propos de son meilleur ami.

 **-Je suis désolé Mione, je... Je voulais pas... Désolé. Je vous remercie d'être là, vraiment** , Dit-il en essuyant les quelques larmes de la jeune fille, mais j'ai besoin d'être seul. Il embrassa le front de sa meilleure amie puis sortit de table. Il se dirigea vers la sortie quand Blaise le retint.

 **-Maintenant ça suffit Harry ! La Grande Salle, toujours plongée dans le silence, suivait avec intérêt la conversion entre le lion et le serpent. Y'en a marre à la fin. On en peut plus nous, de te voir chaque jour dépérir un peu plus ! C'est pas toi ça, cette loque humaine que tu es en ce moment, c'est pas Harry Potter. Il est où celui qui a vaillamment défié le Basilic, celui qui est devenu le plus jeune attrapeur qu'Hogwarts ait jamais connu depuis longtemps ? Celui qui ne respectait jamais les régles ? Qui rigolait aux blagues débiles de Ron et ronchonnait quand Hermione l'obligeait à travailler ? Celui qui a combattu Voldemort en quatrième année ? Celui qui s'amuse au dépend des Serpentard quand l'envie lui en prend ? Dis-moi il est où ? Parce que c'est pas celui que je vois aujourd'hui devant moi.** Harry, d'abord abasourdis par le discours de Blaise -comme la totalité de la salle d'ailleurs-, pris un peu de temps avant de se reprendre et lancer un sourire triste à l'italien.

 **-C'est bizarre** , dit-il doucement, **je crois que moi aussi, j'ai perdu ce Harry là. Je sais pas où il est non plus.** Les yeux de Blaise s'agrandirent de stupeur face à la réponse.

 **-Harry** , souffla t-il. **Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?** Demanda t-il doucement afin que seul lui puisse l'entendre. Le Survivant comprit alors de quoi Blaise voulait parler. Il posa sa discrètement sa main sur son ventre et le regarda tristement avant de replongé son regard dans celui du basané. Il suivit son regard et recroisa le regard triste de son ami et tout d'un coup il comprit. Blaise porta ses deux mains à sa bouche, plus que choqué de la nouvelle.

 **-Je l'ai tué.** Souffla Harry doucement avant de fondre en larme.

Blaise l'attrapa par le bras puis se retourna vers Ron et Hermione, leur indiquant de venir avec eux avant de sortir de la Grande Salle. Tout ça, sous les yeux d'un Draco abasourdit. Bien sûr, il ne laissait rien paraître, éducation made in Lucius Malfoy oblige, mais il devait bien avouer que l'état de Potter l'avait aussi inquiété. Et voir Blaise s'en soucier et se rapprocher ainsi de lui, lui avait bien fait chier. Il n'avait qu'une envie à présent, c'est suivre le quatuor mais s'il faisait ça, serait beaucoup trop louche, alors il préféra reprendre sa conversation avec Pansy et Théodore.

* * *

 **« _D'abord, Papa t'aime, ça, faut qu'tu le saches je pense tous les jours à toi en m'regardant dans la glace, tu me ressemblerais, j'entends ton rire dans mes rêves, et je ressens un grand vide quand le matin se lève_ »**

Harry avait finalement dit à Blaise, Hermione et Ron pour son enfant. Ça lui avait fait du bien, même s'il se sentait toujours énormément coupable. Et puis voir Ron à deux doigts de l'évanouissement avait été plutôt drôle. Il repensait sans cesse à son enfant. Il savait que ça aurait été un garçon, il rêvait de lui parfois. Il avait les cheveux aussi blonds que ceux de Draco et les yeux aussi verts que les siens. Il sourit face à cette pensée. Il s'allongea tranquillement dans l'herbe et regarda le lac comme il aimait le faire. Il ferma doucement les yeux et s'endormit.

 **oOo**

 **- _Papa ! Papa !_** Harry ouvrit les yeux et se retrouva face à un petit garçon de 4 ans à peine. **_Tu m'a promis qu'on irait ! Tu m'as dis qu'on irait sur le terrain de Quidditch !_** Dit-il en boudant. Il sourit devant la petit bouille qu'arborait son fils. Il le prit dans ses bras et lui claqua un bisous sur le front.

 _ **-Très bien petit homme, allons-y !** _ Il déambula dans Hogwarts en compagnie de son fils, jusqu'au vestiaire, il prit un balais pour première année et d'un accio, il attrapa son Éclair de Feu.

Il le fit d'abord s'entraîner à conduire son balais, pas trop haut quand même, surveillant ses moindres faits et gestes. Puis plus d'une heure après, il le fit monter devant lui sur son balais et ils partirent se balader, survolant la Forêt Interdite et virevoltant entre les tours d'Hogwarts. Le cœur d'Harry se gonfla à chaque fois qu'il entendait le rire du petit blond. Il était heureux là, à voler avec lui, et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

 **oOo**

 **-Harry !** Fit une voix lointaine. **Harry réveilles-toi !** Il sentit quelqu'un le secouer et il ouvrit brusquement les yeux.

 **-Qu'est-ce que...** Dit-il en sortant de son sommeil.

 **-Harry James Potter !** Cria la voix de sa meilleure amie, **ça fait des heures qu'on te cherche, ne nous refait plus jamais une peur pareille !** Il souleva sa tête et regarda la brune.

 **-Désolé Hermione, je me suis endormis. D'ailleurs** , dit-il tristement. **J'ai encore rêvé de lui.** Elle soupira. Il s'était mit à avoir des visions ou des rêves de son fils depuis quelques jours, elle voyait que ça le rendait heureux mais ce n'était certainement pas quelque chose de bénéfique pour lui. Voulant éviter de se disputer avec son meilleur ami, elle ne dit rien, se contentant de le regarder tristement.

 **-Aller viens,** dit-elle. **Blaise et Ron nous attendent.**

* * *

 **« _Laisse-moi t'appeler "Papa", c'est pas souvent, c'est vrai je veux une place au soleil dans ton jardin secret_ »**

Mrs. Pomfrey s'occupait tranquillement de quelques papiers concernant certains élèves quand un bruit attira son attention. Elle soupira. Elle se leva de son bureau puis alla dans la pièce d'à côté et alluma la lumière. Elle secoua la tête de gauche à droite tout en souriant.

 **-Dis donc, tu n'es pas censé dormir toi ? Ne me regarde avec ces yeux là, je sais que tu me comprends ! Aller mon petit, tu retourne te coucher** , dit-elle en s'approchant du berceau pour recoucher le petit garçon. **Tu grandis assez vite, tu as besoin de repos !** Il fit une petit moue mais décida quand même de s'allonger.

 **-Papa !** Dit-il d'une petite voix. L'infirmière soupira.

 **-Je sais que tu veux le voir, mais c'est encore trop tôt, je suis désolé.** Le petit ferma alors les yeux, elle sortit de la pièce et referma la porte doucement.

Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il allait pensé de tout ça, mais ça avait été plus fort qu'elle. Elle n'avait pas pu se résigner à tuer ce petit être. Elle sentait qu'elle ne devait pas le faire. Alors dès qu'Harry était partit, elle avait placer l'embryon dans une espèce de sphère magique afin de le maintenir en vie. Il avait grandit vite, c'était l'un des avantages de ce système. Il semblait être âgé de trois ans maintenant. Bien sûr, elle ne pouvait pas garder le secret éternellement, après la guerre, elle dirait tout à Harry.

* * *

 **« _J'étais pas prêt à t'accueillir, j'ai du mal à m'en sortir et depuis qu'il n'est plus là, c'est encore pire_ »**

Dire que Draco Malfoy était énervé serait le plus gros euphémisme jamais entendu depuis ces deux derniers siècles. Il était totalement hors de lui. Il n'en revenait pas que son meilleur ami l'abandonnait au profit des Gryffondor. Et surtout pour Petit Pote Potter. Deux fois qu'il annulait leur partie de Quidditch parce que « Harry a besoin qu'on lui remonte le moral ». Il lui en foutrait du Harry lui. Après tout c'était lui son meilleur ami et pas le Balafré. Alors, bien décidé à récupérer son frère de cœur, Draco se dirigea d'un pas rageur vers la tour des Gryffons. Il continua tranquillement son chemin quand il entendit les voix de Blaise et Potter résonner. Il se cacha pour les écouter, ils discutaient tranquillement adossés contre un mur.

 **-Tu sembles aller mieux.**

 **-Ouais, mais je me sens toujours un peu vide et toujours aussi coupable.**

 **-Ça passera Harry. On est là pour toi.**

 **-Merci Blaise. Je suis vraiment content qu'on soit devenu ami tu sais.**

 **-Moi aussi. Mais revenons aux choses sérieuses. Tu dois lui dire, il a le droit de savoir.**

 **-Ça va pas non ?** S'écria le Survivant. **Tu veux ma mort ? Il me lancera un Doloris suivit d'un Avada Kedavra pour m'achever quand il le saura.** Blaise roula des yeux.

 **-T'abuses, c'est pas un monstre non plus.**

 **-Permets-moi d'en douter** , marmonna t-il. **Mais peu importe, il est hors de question que je lui dise. De toute façon, ça servirait à rien.**

 **-Très bien, c'est comme tu veux.** Draco ne comprenait absolument rien à la conversation et ça l'énervait d'ailleurs, mais bon, il pourrait demander à Blaise de lui expliquer ce soir, il arrivait toujours à le faire craquer.

 **-Je rêve souvent de lui tu sais** , parla Potter. **Je nous vois jouer au Quidditch, ou passer des moments au Terrier avec les Weasley, ou encore à la plage. C'est la seule chose qui me rattache à lui, il ne me reste plus que ça** , souffla t-il. L'italien attira son ami à lui pour lui faire un câlin.

 **-Ça ira je te le promets. On sera toujours là pour toi Harry. Je serai toujours là pour toi.**

 **-Fais attention tu vires Poufsouffle. Déjà que tu traînes avec des Gryffondors, ce serait pas génial si tu changeais de maison.** Dit-il moqueur.

 **-Va te faire foutre Potter ! J'essaye de te consoler et voilà comment tu me remercie.**

Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Harry se mit à rire. Un rire qui réchauffa le cœur de Blaise et embrasa celui de Draco. Il l'avait déjà entendu rire comme ça. Lors de leur nuit passé ensemble, et il avait alors pensé que c'était le plus beau son qu'il n'avait jamais entendu. Et comme il l'avait pensé la première fois, il déraillait complètement. Décidé à récupérer Blaise, il sortit de sa cachette et rejoigna son meilleur ami et Harry tout en arborant son éternel masque de froideur et d'indifférence.

 **-Eh bien Potter. D'abord moi, ensuite Blaise, tu veux te faire toute la bande ou quoi ? C'est qui le prochain ? Théo ?**

 **-Ne commence pas Dray ! On est juste ami, tu le sais bien.** Dit-il, agacé de son comportement.

 **-Bien sûr,** cracha t-il. **Tellement que t'en oublie ton meilleur ami.**

 **-T'es jaloux ?** Demanda le basané.

 **-De Potter ? Je crois que tu passes trop de temps avec les Gryffondors, tu deviens aussi bête que la Belette !**

 **-La ferme Malfoy, je t'interdit de parler de mon ami comme ça !**

 **-Tiens, t'as retrouvé ta langue Potty ? Il était temps dis-moi, tu compte la fourrer dans le cul de qui cette fois ?** Harry fit de son mieux pour ne pas s'énerver. Il fit abstraction de la douleur aussi. Il ne devait pas laisser Draco le déstabiliser.

 **-Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais à Merlin pour mériter une vie pareille,** souffla t-il. **Enfin bon, Blaise, je te laisse avec le joyeux rayon de soleil qu'est Draco Malfoy, je suis pas sûr de supporter sa présence encore longtemps.**

 **-D'accord Harry, je passerai plus tard, j'ai promis à Ron de venir jouer au échec avec...**

 **-Tu disais pas ça quand j'étais ancré bien profondément en toi le Balafré.** Répliqua t-il en coupant Blaise.

 **-Dray, stop.** Lui dit l'italien. Mais il n'écouta pas.

Blaise regarda autours de lui et remarqua que les tableau était en train de trembler, ainsi que le lustre qui éclairait le sombre couloir. Oh oh. Harry s'énervait. Il ne devait pas s'énerver, ce serait pas bon. Ces temps-ci, sa magie s'était amplifié bizarrement. Il semblait avoir récupéré son énergie et certaine aptitude chez lui c'était aussi développé. Il avait plus de force, il était plus réactif et semblait plus observateur aussi. Sans oublier qu'il laissait parfois s'échapper des phrases en Fourchelang quand il était énervé, agacé ou ennuyé. C'était parfois le signe qu'il fallait calmé Potter dans ses ardeurs.

 **-Harry calme-toi, faut pas que tu t'énerve tu te souviens ?**

 **-Je pense qu'il peut se défendre tout seul Blaise, n'est-ce pas Potty ?**

 **-J'ai pas de temps à perdre avec toi Malfoy. Et tu sors ne serait-ce qu'une remarque débile sur l'autre nuit et je t'égorge.**

 **-Eh bien, il semblerait que tu aies vraiment retrouver ton entrain, bien que tout à l'heure tu me semblait un peu penaud. Ouais j't'ai entendu, tu rêves d'une certaine personne. Encore quelqu'un que t'auras jamais sans doute.**

 **-La ferme** , dit-il durement. Le mur commencèrent à trembler doucement, mais le blond ne le remarqua pas, trop absorbé par Harry. Un flot de sifflement s'échappa alors de sa bouche sans même qu'il n'y fasse réellement attention, trop aveuglé par le colère et Blaise était à 100% sûr qu'il s'agissait d'insultes qui aurait fait siffler les oreilles de cette pauvres Hermione.

 **-Harry, tu commences à parler Fourchelang, calmes-toi je t'en prie !** S'enquit Blaise. Mais bien sûr, ni lui ni Draco n'avait fait attention à lui. Ça allait chauffer.

 **-Oula, mais c'est qu'il mordrait presque, tes humeurs sont vachement changeante dis-moi, tu serais pas enceint Potter ?** Demanda t-il moqueur. A cette phrase, Harry sentit son cœur battre la chamade. Garder son calme, ne pas craquer. Il était à deux doigts de tout faire péter. Il fallait qu'il s'éloigne de cette fouine insignifiante et tout de suite. **Remarque j'espère pas, parce que ça voudrait dire que je suis le père et tu vois, je supporterai pas l'idée de savoir que mon enfant partage le même sang que toi, ce serait vraiment répugnant. De toute façon comme-ci toi, Sauveur du monde pouvait avoir un enfant, tu te précipiterais pour avorter et puis tu serais un bien trop mauvais père.** Cracha t-il avec un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres. Et ce fût à ce moment que les nerfs d'Harry lâcha. Le lustre explosa, les tableaux tombèrent et les murs du château tremblèrent de plus en plus.

 **-ESPÈCE D'ENFOIRÉ !** Hurla Harry en sautant à la gorge de Draco. **J'TE HAIS TU M'ENTENDS ? J'TE HAIS J'VAIS TE TUER ENFOIRÉ.** Draco écarquilla les yeux devant la haine pure et dure qui se lisait dans les yeux du Gryffondor. Jamais encore il ne l'avait regardé ainsi, il devait bien s'avouer qu'il avait peur. Il sentit tout d'un coup deux main sur poser sur son cou et le serrer violemment. C'est pas vrai, Potter était en train de l'étrangler !

 **-Harry** , cria Blaise. **Harry stop !** Il essaya de dégager mais celui-ci l'envoya valser plus loin. C'est à ce moment là que Snape, Dumbledore, Hermione et Ron arrivèrent, choqués de voir la scène qui se déroulait sous leur yeux.

 **-Harry, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais bon sang ?!** Cria Ron. **Arrête** , dit-il en essayant de l'enlever de sur Malfoy à son tour, il croisa alors le regard de son meilleur ami et ce qu'il y vit le fit frissonner.

Il avait déjà vu ce regard quelque part. Non, ça ne pouvait pas être... Ses pensées furent interrompu par Hermione qui déboula comme une tornade à ses côtés et enlaça Harry. Elle avait devinée elle aussi, il n'en attendait pas moins de son génie de petite-amie.

 **-Harry s'il te plais, stop.** Aussitôt la pression sur le coup de Draco se desserra. **Ecoute-moi, ne le laisse pas gagner. On est là nous, n'oublies jamais que tu as quelque chose qu'il n'a pas. Une famille et des amis.** A ces mots, Harry se laissa tomber sur l'épaule d'Hermione, enlevant ses mains du cou de Draco. Dumbledore se précipita alors vers Harry, l'écarta doucement de la brune, posa ses mains sur ses épaules et le secoua légèrement.

 **-Harry ? Harry tu m'entends ? Tu vas bien ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?** Celui-ci ne parvint qu'à émettre un grognement plaintif, un peu trop groggy pour parler.

 **-C'est une blague ?** Cria Malfoy. **JE suis celui qui s'est fait étrangler et IL est celui dont on se soucie ? Y'en a toujours que pour Celui-qui-a-survécu de toute façon !** Cracha t-il alors que Blaise l'aidait à se relever.

 **-La ferme la fouine, s'il demande ça, c'est pour une bonne raison. Professeur** , dit le rouquin en se tournant vers lui, **vous savez ce qu'il s'est passé n'est-ce pas ?**

 **-J'en ai bien peur Ronald, mais il faut qu'Harry nous explique ce qu'il a ressentit. Pour l'instant il me semble un peu ailleurs, nous allons le laisser se reposer d'abord.** Ron hocha la tête.

 **-Laissez-moi faire.** Parla enfin Snape. Il asséna une forte claque derrière la tête d'Harry. **Potter ça suffit ! Revenez à vous par Salazar !**

 **-Hein ? Quoi ?** Dit-il en semblant sortir de sa léthargie. Il fronça les sourcils. **Attendez vous m'avez frappé ?**

 **-C'était pour la bonne cause.**

 **-Evidemment.** Ronchonna t-il.

 **-Tu te souviens de ce qu'il s'est passé ?** Demanda finalement Blaise. Il tourna la tête vers lui en ignorant Malfoy du mieux qu'il pu.

 **-Je... Je crois, je suis pas sûr. Aïe, ma tête...** Il porta sa main à celle-ci. Puis un éclair de lucidité le traversa, il regarda ses mains horrifié. **Oh Merlin !**

 **-Oui, comme tu dis Potter.** **T'as essayé de me tuer !** Il leva les yeux vers ses amis mais ceux-ci semblait bien ailleurs. Il fronça les sourcils. Il ignora encore une fois superbement Malfoy et s'avança vers Ron et Hermione.

 **-Ron ? Hermione ? A quoi vous pensez ?**

 **-Eh bien...** Commença Hermione.

 **-Je crois que ce qu'il s'est passé avec Tu-Sais-Qui l'année dernière au Département des Mystères vient de recommencer.** Asséna t-il.

 **-Ronald !** S'indigna Hermione devant le manque de tact de son petit-ami.

 **-Désolé Mione, mais on a pas le temps pour la douceur. De toute façon, le professeur Dumbledore pense comme moi.** Harry se tourna vers le Directeur et celui-ci hocha la tête.

 **-Quand tu dis « comme l'année dernière » tu veux dire le moment où... ?** Il ne finit pas sa phrase, le rouquin comprenant ce qu'il disait, il acquiesça simplement. Il écarquilla ses yeux d'effrois. **Maintenant que tu le dis, j'ai ressentis exactement la même chose qu'à ce moment là. Oh c'est pas vrai ! C'est pas bon, c'est pas bon du tout, s'il peut...**

 **-Harry, mon garçon, calme-toi.**

 **-Mais vous comprenez pas !** Dit-il en regardant le Directeur paniqué. **Il a profité de mon manque d'attention, il se nourrit de ma colère, il... J'ai faillis le tuer et... Toute cette colère que je ressentais, ce dégoût c'était... Merde !** Dit-il en frappant le mur.

 **-Potter, enfin reprenez-vous, ce n'est pas le moment de nous claquer entre les doigts.**

 **-Severus** , commença Dumbledore, **je pense que quelques cours d'Occlumantie devrait l'aider.**

 **-Bien, je veux vous voir demain dans mon bureau à 16h et je ne tolérerai aucun retard.**

 **-Hey attendez là, je n'ai jamais dis que...**

 **-Nous n'avons pas le temps pour vos enfantillages Potter** , cracha t-il. **L'heure est grave et il est hors de question que le Seigneur des Ténèbres vous réutilise de la sorte à chaque fois que vous perdez le contrôle. C'est dangereux. Pour nous tous et pour vous-même.** Il partit sur ces entre-faits, d'un mouvement de cape dont lui seul avait le secret. Le Directeur posa une main sur l'épaule de son protégé.

 **-J'ai confiance en lui Harry, de toute façon il faut absolument que tu suives ses cours, sans quoi la situation pourrait empirer.**

 **-Très bien, j'irai** , dit-il las. Il n'avait pas la force de protester de toute façon, il était tellement épuisé. Le Directeur partit à son tour.

 **-Je pourrais savoir...** Il s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase. **C'était quoi ce bordel ?** Reprit Blaise, complètement à côté de la plaque.

 **-Ah oui, tu n'es pas au courant toi. Eh bien en cinquième année, Tu-Sais-Qui a débarqué au Département avec des Mangemorts, il cherchait la prophétie qui le liait lui et Harry. Il lui avait envoyé une vision où il torturait Sirius et évidemment, Harry a voulu aller le sauver, alors nous y sommes tous aller avec lui.** Ron marqua une pause. **Comme tu t'en doutes, ça c'est plutôt mal passé, Harry a... Il a perdu son parrain à cause de Bellatrix et il l'a suivit avant qu'elle ne s'échappe et...**

 **-Et au moment où j'allais lui lancé un Avada Kedavra, j'ai été pris de doute et Voldemort m'a parlé. Il est ensuite apparu et il a... Il a prit possession de mon corps pour me faire souffrir.** Blaise et Draco -qui avait finalement laissé tomber son masque Malfoyen- affichaient une mine choqué.

 **-C'est...** Blaise ne trouva même pas de mot pour définir ce qu'ils venaient de lui dire. Il se reprit. **Et donc, c'est ce qu'il vient de se passer ?**

 **-J'ai reconnu son regard tout à l'heure. C'était le même.** Attesta Ron.

 **-Cet homme est vraiment plus atteint que je le pensais** , laissa échapper Draco. Harry acquiesça silencieusement.

 **-Et c'est pour ça que, temps que je ne saurais pas maîtriser l'Occlumancie, vous ne devez pas m'approcher.**

 **-Quoi ? Harry mais...**

 **-Non Hermione. C'est dangereux. J'ai peut-être repris des forces mais je suis encore faible. J'arriverai pas à le repousser tout le temps. Surtout si je m'énerve,** dit-il en lançant un regard plein de sous-entendu au blond. Alors interdiction de m'approcher. **Et c'est valable aussi pour toi Malfoy, surtout pour toi en fait.**

 **-Alors là Potter, compte là-dessus. Comme ci j'allais t'obéir.** Le Survivant inspira bruyamment, en fermant les yeux, se retenant de tout son être de pas enfoncer son poing dans le visage parfait de Draco.

 **-Je sais que ton petit cerveau de blond peroxydé ne peut pas tout comprendre mais au cas ou tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, tu réveilles de profondes envies meurtrières enfouies en moi Malfoy. Mais après tout si tu penses que tu ne pourras pas supporter le fait de ne plus m'insulter à chaque fois que j'respire et qu'ça te tente de te faire à nouveau étrangler par ce cher Voldy alors je t'en prie, continu de m'énerver, c'est à tes risques et périls, mais faudra pas venir me hanter en me reprochant de t'avoir tué quand tu seras devenu un fantôme d'Hogwarts, je te préviens.** Draco arborait une moue semi-dégoûté semi-énervé.

 **-Parfait Potty** , cracha t-il. **J't'approcherai plus.**

 **-Bien maintenant que c'est clair je...**

 **-Non mais attends Harry, c'est du délire ! Tu peux pas faire ça.**

 **-Mione, je suis dangereux. C'était pas juste une pulsion tout à l'heure. J'avais vraiment _envie_ de le tuer, je _voulais_ le tuer. L'envie était si forte qu'il m'était impossible de résister. S'il profite à chaque fois de mes états d'esprits pour squatter ma tête, à ce stade j'aurai décimé tout Hogwarts. Donc, aucun de vous ne m'approche. Et veillez à faire passer ça à tout le monde. Dîtes simplement que c'est nécessaire pour me renforcer dans je-ne-sais quelle pratique.**

 **-Comme tu veux mon vieux** , soufflèrent Blaise et Ron à l'unisson.

* * *

 ** _« La mort, la vie : j'y connais rien, quand j'y pense, je m'y perds, j'le verrai jamais mais, s'te plaît, Papa, fais-moi un petit frère »_**

1 mois était passé depuis qu'il avait prit ses cours avec Snape. Il avait apprit vite, très vite ce qui avait largement surprit le Maître des Potions. Il n'avait plus de vision de Voldemort grâce à ça, un énorme poids lui était déjà enlevé. Mais il pensait toujours à son fils. Ce fils qu'il ne verrait jamais. Il le voyait toujours en rêve. Et ça lui fait aussi mal que ça lui faisait du bien. Mais il ne voulait en aucun cas que ces rêves cesses, c'était tout ce qu'il lui restait de lui. Il détourna son attention de la fenêtre, inspecta un moment le dortoir puis sortit pour aller rejoindre tout le monde dans la Grande Salle. Severus -après un mois passé avec le professeur, ils avaient créé des liens, aussi bizarre que ça puisse paraître- lui avait dit qu'il était prêt, non sans une lueur de fierté brillant dans ses yeux. Ils avaient parlé de tout et de rien. Et ils avaient parlé de Lily. C'est là qu'Harry comprit que le potioniste était vraiment de leur côté et qu'il ne pourrait jamais servir l'homme qui a tué la femme qu'il aimait et l'une des seules personnes qui l'avait accepté. Harry avait comprit que l'homme avait toujours de fort sentiments pour sa maman et ça lui réchauffa en quelque sorte le cœur. Après tout ce temps il continuait de l'aimer. Il sortit de ses pensées et se dirigea vers la porte du dortoir.

A peine avait-il passé la porte que le tornade Hermione lui sauta au cou, suivit aussitôt de la tornade Ron, ainsi que la tornade Blaise, qui avait décampé de la table des verts et argents aussitôt qu'il avait vu la tignasse indomptable d'Harry apparaître.

 **-Merlin Ry ! Tu nous as tellement manqué** , chouina l'italien.

 **-C'était horrible** , rajouta Ron.

 **-C'était une véritable torture. Ces deux-là ne tenaient plus en place !** Enrichit Hermione.

 **-Tu peux parler ! Tu étais dans le même état que nous je te signale.**

 **-Oui, enfin peu importe. Bien Blaise, maintenant qu'Harry est là, on peut aller à l'infirmerie**. Devant la mine reflétant l'incompréhension de leur ami, Ron lui expliqua.

 **-Il s'est blessé tout à l'heure tellement il était excité de te revoir mais il ne voulait pas passer à l'infirmerie avant que n'ais passé les portes.**

 **-Hey ! T'avais promis de rien dire !**

 **-J'ai juste dis ça pour que tu te taises !**

 **-C'est très Serpentard de ta pars ça.**

 **-Que veux-tu, faut croire que j'ai des ascendances.**

 **-Trêve de bavardage, allons-y Blaise !**

 **-Mais je vais bien Hermione !**

 **-Tu saignes !**

 **-Mais je vais cicatriser !**

 **-Blaise Leonardo Antonio Zabini !** Rugit t-elle. Ah ! L'utilisation de tout ses prénoms et de son nom de famille ! Il savait qu'il n'allait pas y échapper. A l'entente des prénoms de leur amis, Pansy, Theo et Draco levèrent les yeux vers la lionne et le serpent, amusé du fait que celle-ci le tenait en laisse.

 **-Très bien, très bien ! Allons-y,** se résigna t-il. Et ils quittèrent le Grande Salle sous les regards amusé des quelques élèves qui avaient suivit la scène.

Arrivé à l'infirmerie, ils tombèrent sur un spectacle vraiment improbable. Mrs. Pomfrey était en train de dorloter un petit garçon qui semblait âgé de 4 ans. Ils échangèrent un regard curieux et décidèrent d'avancer doucement pour mieux voir le garçon. Et quand enfin ils furent assez proche, Hermione laissa échapper un cri de surprise. Mrs. Pomfrey se retourna aussitôt, aussi surprise et abasourdis que les deux élèves.

 **-Mais c'est... C'est...** L'infirmière cacha du mieux qu'elle pu l'enfant.

 **-Ce ne sont pas vos affaires jeunes gens, que faîtes-vous là ?**

 **-Pas nos affaires ?** S'égosilla le basané alors que sa voix tirait vers l'aiguë, **c'est l'enfant de nos meilleurs amis que vous tenez dans vos bras quand même !**

 **-Comment vous...**

 **-Harry nous a parlé. Bien évidemment il ne sait pas que son enfant est en vie, rassurez-vous. Nous ne dirons rien non plus.** L'infirmière poussa un soulagement de soupir.

 **-Je vous remercie Miss Granger, je ne pensais pas à mal vous savez. Il m'était tout simplement impossible de le tuer et le regard qu'arborait Mr. Potter m'a convaincu, il était dévasté.**

 **-Non comprenons** , dit Blaise. **Et nous vous remercions. Mais c'est vrai qu'Harry ne devrait pas savoir que son enfant est vivant pour le moment.**

 **-Je suppose qu'il n'a rien dis à Mr. Malfoy ?**

 **-Non, il a trop peur que Draco lui lance un Impardonnable en apprenant la nouvelle.** Poppy laissa échapper un rire.

 **-Je vois. Vous voulez que je vous le présente ?** Les deux adolescents acquiescèrent.

L'infirmière se tourna vers l'enfant pour lui murmurer quelques mots. Il avança d'abord, peu sur de lui puis les regarda avec un immense sourire. Hermione et Blaise furent ébahit devant la beauté de l'enfant. Ce gosse était tout simplement magnifique en plus d'être adorable. Il avait les cheveux aussi blond que Draco et les magnifiques yeux émeraudes d'Harry. Quant au visage, c'était un parfait mélange entre leur meilleurs respectifs.

 **-Il est très beau** , souffla Hermione.

 **-Et adorable en plus de ça. Maintenant que vous savez qu'il est vivant, je pense que vous devez savoir qu'il envoi des sortes de... Vision à Mr. Potter. Il a très vite comprit que ce n'est pas parce qu'il ne voulait pas de lui qu'il a fait ce qu'il a fait et il est très pressé de rencontrer ses parents. Il est vraiment très intelligent pour son âge. Et avant que vous posiez la question, oui, c'est parfaitement normal qu'il paraisse aussi grand, ça fait partit des avantages de la sphère magique dans laquelle je l'ai mis pour le maintenir en vie.** Ils acquiescèrent en silence.

 **-Je suppose qu'il vous a dit comment il voulait l'appeler.** Dit Hermmione.

 **-Oui, Malakai.** Dit-elle en souriant.

 **-C'est joli, il me semble que ça veut dire « ange » en hébreux.**

 **-Exactement** , acquiesça Hermione, et soudain, le petit fonça vers eux, tenant de son bras droit la jambe d'Hermione et de l'autre la jambe de Blaise. Il posa sa tête sur les deux jambes à présent collé et releva son regard vers eux.

 **-Tatie Mione et Tonton Blaise** , dit-il de sa petite voix. Les adolescents se sentirent fondre à l'appellation et ils lui renvoyèrent son sourire. Ils s'accroupirent ensuite et entrèrent dans une discutions avec le petit blond. C'est vrai qu'il était plein de ressource pour un gamin d'à peine 4 ans ! Ces petites sphères faisaient des miracles. Mrs. Pomfrey s'en était très bien occupé c'est sûr. 1 heure était passée, alors qu'Hermione et Blaise lui donnèrent plus de détail sur Tonton Ron, la voix de Draco se fit entendre.

 **-Blaise ? Granger ? Vous êtes là ? Potter et Weasley vous cherchent partout, ils sont en train de retourner le château, je crois qu'ils ont complètement oublié que...**

Il s'interrompit quand il sentit une petite masse se cogner contre ses jambes. En rencontrant les regards affolé de Blaise, Hermione et Pomfrey, il baissa la tête pour se retrouver en face d'un petit blond aux yeux vert qui lui souriait de toute ses dents. Tiens c'est marrant, ses cheveux sont exactement de la même nuance de blond que lui et ses yeux c'était pratiquement les mêmes que... Attendez, ce n'était pas ce qu'il croyait n'est-ce pas ? Non. Non ça ne pouvait pas être ça. Il hallucinait c'est tout. Il secoua la tête de gauche à droite et ferma les yeux. Il les rouvrit et constata que le petit garçon était toujours là et qu'il lui ressemblait bel et bien ainsi qu'à Potter. Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce putain de merdier ?

 **-Qu'est-ce que c'est... Que ça ?** Demanda t-il d'une manière typiquement Snapienne.

* * *

 **« _Mais tu ressemblerais à ton père, ce lâche nous a abandonné, faut dire qu'à cette époque, on était tous un peu paumés et ça m'a fait d'la peine, son sang coulerait dans tes veines, et, moi, je l'aimais comme je t'aime_ »**

Harry Potter était tranquillement allongé près du lac pensant une énième fois à son fils. Malakai. Comme il aurait aimé pour voir faire avec lui tout ce qu'ils faisaient dans ses rêves. Et il pensa aussi à Draco. Draco dont il était amoureux depuis sa quatrième année, Draco avec qui il avait couché, Draco son ennemi depuis 6 ans, Draco dont il était tombé enceint. Harry regrettait d'avoir avorté, il y pensait souvent. Il se disait que finalement, il aurait pu le garder son enfant. Qu'il aurait très bien pu l'élever sans Malfoy. Qu'il aurait réussit à le cacher. Qu'il aurait réussit à combattre malgré tout. Pff la bonne blague. Voldemort aurait sûrement eut le fou rire de sa vie s'il l'avait vu avec un ventre énorme. Et il l'aurait torturé et abattu en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour dire "Avada Kedavra". Et parfois, il regrettait d'avoir couché avec Draco. S'il ne l'avait pas fait, s'il n'avait pas laissé ses putains de sentiments prendre le dessus il n'en serait pas là. Après tout, il gérait parfaitement tout ça avant que ce petit con prétentieux ne vienne devant lui pour l'embrasser comme un sauvage. Il ferma les yeux et sourit quelques minutes plus tard quand il entendit au loin les voix de Blaise et d'Hermione résonnaient au loin. Ils doivent être encore en train de se chamailler, ces deux-là agissait comme un frère et sœur. Puis il ouvrit brusquement les yeux quand il entendit la voix de sa Némésis. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais ça sentait les ennuis à plein nez.

 **-Draco ! Draco attends !** Cria Blaise marchant rapidement avant de rattraper son meilleur ami.

 **-Où est-il ? Où est cet espèce de veracrasse que j'lui lance deux ou trois Doloris !** Blaise et Hermione sourire devant le fait qu'Harry avait eu raison et qu'effectivement, le blond allait lui lancer un Impardonnable. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de rire.

 **-Malfoy attends, il n'est pas au courant !**

 **-Je m'en contre fous Granger ! Ah le voilà ! Potter ! POTTER !** Hurla Malfoy en s'approchant près du lac ou reposait Harry.

 **-Tais-toi Malfoy, le mois que j'ai passé sans entendre ta voix était merveilleux et j'aimerai bien que ça reste comme ça.**

 **-JE NE RIGOLE PAS POTTY ! OUVRE TES PUTAIN YEUX !**

 **-MAIS TU VAS ARRÊTER DE CRIER OUI ? JE SUIS JUSTE...** Il se tût instantanément en voyant le petit garçon dans les bras du blond. Il écarquilla les yeux de stupeur et il sentit sa mâchoire se décocher. Tiens, il avait bien dit qu'il avait sentit les ennuis pas loin. Et en ancrant ses yeux dans ceux du petit blond, son cœur se mit à battre la chamade. Ça ne pouvait pas être possible n'est-ce pas ? Le fait qu'il soit aussi blond que Malfoy et qu'il ait les mêmes yeux que lui ne voulait rien dire n'est-ce pas ? Et le fait qu'il ressemble trait pour trait au petit garçon de ses rêves n'était qu'une coïncidence non ? Parce que si c'était pas le cas, ça voudrait dire que...

 **OH MERLIN !** Cria t-il soudainement. **Mais mais mais mais... Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça putain ?** Il leva les yeux vers Hermione et Blaise qui semblait gêné et remarqua Ron derrière eux qui lui fit comprendre qu'il ne savait rien de l'histoire, il semblait autant choqué et abasourdis que lui.

 **-C'est bien ce que j'aimerai savoir Potter ! D'où est-ce que cet enfant sort par Salazar ?!**

Cependant Harry n'eut pas le temps de répondre que leur fils se dégagea de l'emprise de Draco et fonça vers Harry.

 **-Papa !** Cria t-il en nichant sa tête dans son cou. Harry se figea et instant mais se reprit rapidement. Il dégage doucement le petit blond de lui pour entourer son visage de ses mains. Il le regarda, l'analysa, et mémorisa chaque détail sur le visage de son fils avant de le replonger dans ses bras.

 **-Malakai** , souffla Harry, laissant coulé des larmes sur sa joue. **Je suis tellement désolé, je suis désolé.**

 **-Papa** , répondit-il en pleurant doucement contre son père.

 **-Je voulais pas, je te le promets. Je voulais te protéger. Papa t'aime tu le sais ça ?**

 **-Je t'aime Papa.** Répondit le petit blond. Harry serra son enfant contre lui encore un peu plus.

Draco resta un moment, les bras ballant devant ce spectacle. Il ne savait plus trop quoi pensé. Il mentirait s'il disait que la scène ne le touchait pas, que quand il avait comprit que c'était son fils, il avait eu peur mais avait ressentit quelque chose se réchauffer au fond de lui. Il avait été heureux et s'était retenu de sourire comme un idiot. Quand il avait croisé les yeux émeraude de son fils, il su que jamais il ne le lâcherai. Il serait là pour lui. Et puis, il fallait dire que Potter et lui avait fait du sacré beau boulot. Il regarda son enfant et le père de son enfant se serrer affectueusement l'un contre l'autre. Ça ne servait plus à rien de le cacher maintenant. Il était fou de Potter. Tellement que cette fameuse nuit, il avait tout simplement craqué. Il voulait le posséder, le faire sien. Mais le matin, la réalité le rattrapa. Son père n'approuverait jamais. Son père était un Mangemort. Ainsi, il mettait Harry en danger. Alors il avait fait en sorte de l'éloigner et de lui faire mal. Il fallait qu'il lui en veuille, sinon il serait revenu. Potter est comme ça. Potter est têtu. Et Potter peut être tout aussi déterminé qu'un Serpentard quand il veut quelque chose. Alors il l'avait repoussé. Mais maintenant, ça ne servait plus à rien. La situation allait dégénérer et son père le tuerait lui et l'enfant, laissant Potter au Seigneur des Ténèbres s'il découvrait l'existence de Malakai. Malakai. Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'il allait choisir un nom comme ça. Ça, c'était plutôt son genre de prénom, mais ça lui plaisait énormément. Malakai Malfoy-Potter. Oui, il avait la ferme intention d'épouser Harry une fois que celui-ci aura envoyé face de serpent aux Oubliettes. Et sachant que celui-ci refuserait d'abandonner son nom, il faudrait trouver un compromis. Alors bien évidemment, il sera Harry Malfoy-Potter. Mais il partait un peu trop loin pour l'instant. Il sortit de ses songes quand il sentit la main de Blaise sur son épaule. Il sourit à son meilleur ami, lui assurant qu'il savait ce qu'il avait à faire. Il allait être un bon père, promis. Il s'agenouilla aux côtés d'Harry et Malakai qui relevèrent la tête vers lui.

 **-Salut p'tit bonhomme** , dit-il en lui caressant les cheveux. Harry fronça les sourcils. Attendez, c'était quoi CA ? Malfoy a la fibre paternel maintenant ? Il ne cachait pas que ça lui faisait plaisir qu'il se soucis de son fils, mais c'était tout de même bizarre.

 **-Tu fais quoi là Malfoy ? Je croyais que "tu ne supporterais pas de savoir que ton enfant a le même sang que moi"? C'est déjà incroyable que tu ne m'ais pas lancé d'Avada Kedavra d'ailleurs.**

 **-Oh j'ai faillis Potter, crois-moi j'étais à deux doigts. Mais j'estime que j'ai droit à des explications.**

 **-Des explications ? Tu t'fous de moi ?**

 **-Pas du tout. D'où est-ce que cet enfant sort ?**

 **-Eh bien t'as la mémoire courte on dirait. Tu veux ton explication ? Très bien. Tu m'as baisé, tu m'as lâché comme un malpropre et j'me suis retrouver enceint. Comment ? J'en ai aucune idée mais le fait est là.**

 **-Je vois. Mais ce que j'aimerai savoir Potter, c'est pourquoi il à l'air d'avoir 4 ans ?**

 **-C'est...** Il s'interrompit puis fronça les sourcils. **C'est vrai ça** , dit-il en reportant son attention sur Malakai. **Comment ça se fait que tu sois aussi grand ?** L'enfant pointa alors Pomfrey qui était arrivée quelques minutes après Ron. Harry et Draco tournèrent leurs têtes simultanément vers la femme.

 **-Je crois que je vous dois quelques explications.**

* * *

 _ **« Tu me tiens par la main, tu me parles avec les yeux, je n'entends plus personne, je ne sens que nous deux »**_

 **-Je vous remercie Mrs. Pomfrey. Je vous remercie d'avoir rattrapé mon erreur.** Dit-il après avoir écouté la femme parler. Ils étaient à présent retourner à l'infirmerie.

 **-Je vous en prie, Mr. Potter.**

 **-Mais il devrait tout de même rester ici. Il est hors de question qu'on apprenne son existence tant que Voldemort n'est pas anéantit.**

 **-Je suis d'accord avec vous Mr. Malfoy. Dumbledore fera aussi tout ce qu'il peut pour garder le petit Malakai en sécurité.**

 **-Dumbledore est au courant ?** S'étonna Ron.

 **-Je t'en prie, Dumbledore sait tout avant tout le monde !** Répondit Hermione.

 **-J'avoue, ça m'étonnerai pas que l'idée de la sphère soit de lui.** Enrichît Blaise.

 **-Elle est effectivement de lui** , affirma Poppy.

 **-Bien, maintenant que tout ça est réglé, j'attends encore tes explications Potter.**

 **-Et bien tu peux attendre longtemps, j'ai rien à te dire et j'ai encore moins à me justifier.**

 **-Pardon ? Je te rappelles que c'est mon enfant que tu tiens dans les bras.**

 **-Et c'est le mien tout autant que le tiens, je ne...** Un sifflement interrompit ses paroles. Tous baissèrent les yeux et les écarquillèrent de stupeur en voyant Malakai lui parler en... En Fourchelang ? Eh bien si Harry s'y attendait. Après tout il ne devrait pas être étonné étant donné qu'il en était un lui-même. Enfin, lui-même il tenait ça de... Pardon quoi ? Qu'est-ce que son fils venait de dire ?

 **- _Dis lui que tu l'aimes, tu verras tout s'arrangera !_** Dit le petit garçon.

 **-Quoi ?** Répondit-il en anglais. **Il en est hors de question Kai tu m'entends ? C'est non !**

 **- _Mais Papa..._**

 **-J'ai dis non ! _Je ne tiens pas à ce que ton père me lance un Impardonnable !_** Termina t-il en Fourchelang.

 **- _Pour passer la nuit avec lui y'a du monde mais dès qu'il s'agit de lui avouer ses sentiments y'a plus personne hein_** , marmonna t-il toujours en Fourchelang. Les autres qui suivirent cette conversation en tentant vainement de comprendre quelque chose, virent Harry piquer un fard monstrueux.

 **-Malakai Draco Sirius Potter !** Cria t-il **Je.. Tu n'as que 4 ans par Merlin comment peux-tu dire une chose pareil ?! Comment peux-tu être au courant de ça même ?!** Le petit blond haussa les épaules.

 **-Je dis simplement la vérité** , dit-il innocemment.

 **-Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? On a rien comprit nous !** Se plaignit Ron.

 **-Oui eh bien temps mieux !**

 **-Oh oh ! Notre mini-Draco aurait-il dit quelque chose de compromettant sur toi Ry ?**

 **-N-Non ! Et puis de toute façon ça ne te regarde pas Blaise !** Il baissa à nouveau la tête vers son fils qui le regardait toujours d'un air innocent. Il hésitait entre fondre devant sa bouille toute mignonne ou se méfier de lui. Ce petit avait d'ores et déjà sa place à Serpentard.

 **-Mais comment se fait-il qu'il parle correctement maintenant ? Il y a peine deux heures il n'arrivait même pas à prononcer certaine lettre.**

 **-Ses capacités se sont développées, c'est normal. Il a arrêter de grandir prématurément mais il y a certaines chose qui prennent un plus de temps et donc elles se développent encore.** Expliqua Pompom. **Mais je pense qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui il grandira normalement.**

 **-Dis Papa, il serait temps de tout expliquer à Père non ?** Dit-il en arborant toujours cette air faussement innocent. Il remarqua alors son petit sourire narquois made in Malfoy. Harry plissa des yeux et regarda son fils suspicieusement.

 **-T'es vraiment le fils de ton Père toi ! Si tu crois que j'ai pas remarqué ton petit sourire !**

 **-On est Malfoy ou on en l'est pas !**

 **-Mon Dieu que j'aime mon fils !** Dit Draco pendant qu'Harry boudait sous les regards amusé de Ron, Hermione, Blaise et Mrs. Pomfrey. Malakai se dégagea doucement des bras d'Harry pour se plonger dans ceux de Draco. **Enfin, on doit parler Potter, allons-y.**

 **-Il est hors de question que j'te dise quoique ce soit.**

 **-Tiens, maintenant il y a quelque chose à dire ?** Répondit-il en haussant un sourcil alors qu'un sourire moqueur apparut sur ses lèvres. Le Survivant rougit instantanément.

 **-Dis Papa, tu ne voudrais pas que je laisse _accidentellement_ échapper le... _Truc_. Ce serait mieux que tu lui dises non ?** Harry se leva brusquement, indigné.

 **-Tu.. Tu oses me faire du chantage ? A moi ton Papa ?**

 **-Tu devrais t'y habitué, parce que quand je serai ado, crois-moi que j'hésiterai pas ! Et puis sûrement que je me mettrai dans des tas d'ennuis aussi. Après tout on est Potter ou on l'est pas !** Le brun soupira et s'agenouilla devant son fils et Draco.

 **-T'es beaucoup trop intelligent pour ton âge. Et peut-être aussi beaucoup trop rusé. Tu seras un parfait petit Serpentard toi !**

 **-Eh bien c'est pas étonnant non ? Quand on voit qui sont mes parents.** Harry haussa les sourcils tandis que les autres nageait dans l'incompréhension. Que voulait-il dire par là ?

- **Comment t'es au courant de ça ? Je ne l'ai jamais dis à personne ! Même pas à Ron et Hermione.**

 **-Je suis ton fils.** Dit-il comme ci cela expliquait tout.

 **-Vous êtes mignons tout les deux mais de quoi vous parlez ?**

 **-Eh bien tonton Blaise, Papa a faillit être envoyé à Serpentard.** Un 'QUOOOOIIII?' collectif résonna dans l'infirmerie suivit d'un immense fou rire. Draco Malfoy riait à gorge déployé, on était bien loin de l'éducation que lui a prodigué Lucius.

 **-Saint Potty à Serpentard ? C'est la meilleure celle-là !** Fit-il en essuyant une larme. Harry leva les yeux et ignora la remarque de Malfoy.

 **-Et pourtant. J'ai les critères pour Gryffondor mais si je lui avais pas demandé, le choixpeau m'aurait envoyé à Serpentard.**

 **-Ah ! J'le savais bien que t'étais un Serpent refoulé !**

 **-T'abuses un peu Ron.**

 **-Et toi t'es de mauvaise foi, tu viens juste de nous avouer que t'aurai dû être à Serpentard.** Asséna Hermione.

 **-Oui mais c'est juste un détail, je suis pas un Serpentard refoulé !**

 **-Tu veux rire ?!** S'exclama Ron, **tu t'souviens de la fois où tu as fais chanter Dean pour qu'il fasse ton devoir de potion tout ça parce que t'arrivais pas à le faire ?**

 **-Mais fallait bien que j'le rende ! Mione ne voulait pas que j'copie sur elle, en plus je comprends rien quand elle explique !**

 **-Hey ! Ne rejette pas la faute sur moi, en parlant de ça tiens, je paris que tu te rappels de la fois où tu as utilisé Ron pour m'amadouer ?**

 **-C'était un cas de force majeur** , répondit-il en boudant.

 **-Vraiment ? Et quand tu m'as piégé pour qu'on retourne dans la Chambre des Secrets ? C'était un cas de force majeur aussi ?** Blaise, Draco et Poppy haussèrent un sourcils, surpris. Ils avaient trouvé la Chambre ? Et apparemment, c'était pas la première fois qu'ils y allaient. Dire que tout le monde pensait que Potter était un mage noir en puissance en deuxième année et que c'était lui qui avait ouvert la chambre ! Draco se promis de demander plus de détail quand ils auraient parlé.

 **-J'avais besoin du venin du Basilic !** Il y avait un Basilic dans la Chambre des Secrets ? Décidément, on en apprend tout les jours.

 **-Et pourquoi tu avais besoin de moi ? Tu sais que j'aime pas cet endroit, il y a plein d'araignée là-bas !**

 **-Parce qu'il ne voulait pas que je l'apprennes, je lui avais dis de ne pas y retourner !**

 **-J'avais besoin de ce venin Hermione !**

 **-Mais c'était dangereux Harry, qui sait peut-être que..**

 **-Je te voix venir Mione, et pour la dernière fois je te dis que c'est le journal qui renfermait son âme. Ce n'était qu'un souvenir.**

 **-Un souvenir qui a faillit te tuer !**

 **-Tu t'inquiètes beaucoup trop !**

 **-Et j'ai de quoi ! Je te rappelle que le souvenir de Riddle ET le Basilic ont faillit te tuer ce jour là !**

 **-Mais je suis toujours en vie ! Voldemort à faillit me tuer de nombreuse fois, j'ai faillis mourir bêtement de nombreuse fois, Lucius a faillit me tuer ce jour là et... Oups.**

 **-QUOI ?!** S'exclamèrent Ron, Hermione et Draco en coeur.

 **-Mon père a faillis te tuer ?**

 **-Eh bien... Hum... Dis-moi tu voulais pas des explications déjà ?**

 **-Bien essayé Potter, mais j'aimerai savoir ce que...**

 **-Eh bien Malfoy je pensais que tu voulais vraiment tes explications ? Après tout tu ne veux pas plutôt savoir pourquoi je ne t'ai rien dis ? Je suis sûr que tu as des questions plein la tête !** Dit-il en lui lançant un regard faussement innocent.

 **-Ta tentative minable de diversion me fend le cœur Potter, alors allons-y histoire d'arrêter ce supplice.**

* * *

Ils étaient finalement sortit de l'infirmerie et avaient décidé de se posé dans le parc du château.

 **-Tu l'as appelé Draco.**

 **-Quoi ?**

 **-Tout à l'heure, tu l'a appelé Malakai Draco Sirius.**

 **-Oh ça. Eh bien comme tu n'étais censé jamais apprendre son existence,** il ignora l'expression outré de son vis-à-vis **, je me suis dis qu'au moins il pourrait avoir ton prénom. Que c'était peut-être aussi la dernière chose, sans compter Kai, qu'il me resterait de toi.**

 **-Je vois** , dit-il en ignorant la source de chaleur et le sentiment de contentement qui grandissait en lui. **Et comment ça se fait que tu ne voulais pas me mettre au courant de son existence ?** Demanda Draco, sur son habituel ton froid.

 **-Oh non, ne prend pas ce ton là avec moi, Malfoy. Je l'aurai fais volontier si tu ne m'avais pas traité comme tu traites tes elfes de maison. Je l'aurai fais si ce matin là tu ne m'avais pas jeté dehors comme une merde, je l'aurai fais si tu avais été ne serait-ce qu'aimable avec moi. Comprends qu'annoncer ce genre de chose à quelqu'un qui vous déteste, vous rabaisse et vous humilie à longueur de journée c'est pas facile.**

Draco détourna les yeux. Il savait bien qu'il avait mal agit, mais... Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'idylle avec lui, sachant que son père est un fidèle Mangemort, bras droit du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il pouvait changer de camps, il le voulait même, mais il avait bien trop peur que son père ne le remarque ou pire, qu'il le dénonce à Voldemort qui le tuerait sans même cligner des yeux. Parce qu'il n'était pas aveugle. Lucius ne l'aimait pas, non un Malfoy n'aime pas. Par chance il était tout autant un Black qu'un Malfoy, peut-être même plus. Pour son père, il n'était rien de plus qu'un héritier, et sans aucun doute un futur Mangemort suivant sans hésiter les traces de son père. Il n'avait pas la marque mais son père avait prévu qu'il la reçoive pendant les vacances de Pâques. C'est à dire dans deux semaines. Il était terrifié, il ne voulait absolument pas de cette immondice sur son corps. Il ne voulait pas être un putain de Mangemort par la Barbe de Merlin ! Dumbledore lui avait dit il y a quelques temps qu'il pouvait l'aider. Il ne doutait pas du directeur, loin de là, mais c'était juste trop risqué. Il y a trop de futur Mangemort dans sa maison et il en avait repéré quelques uns dans les trois autres maisons aussi. Ils le surveillaient parfois, il en était certain. Il ne pouvait donc pas se permettre d'aller voir Dumbledore pour lui demander de l'aide. S'il lui arrivait malheur, il laisserait sa mère sans protection alors c'était pour lui inconcevable de risquer sa vie et celle de sa mère. Surtout qu'il y avait Kai maintenant. Et Harry. Tout ça ferait courir beaucoup trop de risque à trop de gens. Mais il devait quand même lui dire ce qu'il ressentait pour lui. Au moins, il saurait.

 **-...foy ! MALFOY ! JE TE PARLE, Cria t-il. Non mais quel culot ! Tu es celui qui me fait chier pour avoir des explications mais tu ne m'écoutes même pas ! T'es vraimmpff...** La phrase mourut dans sa bouche car Malfoy venait de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. C'était un baiser chaste, emplie de douceur et d'amour. Il se décolla finalement des lèvres du brun puis planta ses iris grises dans celles d'Harry.

 **-Je t'aime Harry.** Dit-il avec une tendresse et une sincérité que le Survivant ne lui connaissait pas. **Je crois que je t'aime depuis la première fois que j't'ai vu chez madame Guipure. J'ai été imbuvable je sais, mais c'est parce que je voulais t'impressionner. Tu semblais si émerveillé par ce que tu voyais, il y avait cette lueur dans tes yeux qui te rendait vraiment mignon. Evidemment à l'époque j'avais 11 ans, je savais pas ce que c'était l'amour, alors j'ai mis ce sentiment inconnu de côté. Et puis pendant notre troisième année, j'ai vraiment pris conscience de mes sentiments envers toi. J'étais inquiet, à l'époque je pensais que Sirius Black voulait ta mort. On le pensait tous d'ailleurs. Et savoir qu'il s'était introduit dans l'école ne me rassurait pas, et puis quand j'ai appris que tu t'es évanouis face au Détraqueur, j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de m'inquiéter encore plus. Je ne te parle même pas de la frayeur que tu m'as faite quand t'es tombé de ton balais pendant le match de Quidditch. Et je préfère ne pas aborder le sujet de la quatrième année. J'ai mis du temps à accepter ce que je ressentais tu sais, après tout, on se faisait la guerre depuis nos 11 ans, je savais que c'était perdu d'avance, mais malgré ça, je pouvais pas m'empêcher de t'aimer. Je suis sincère Harry, je t'aime vraiment.**

Le brun le regardait maintenant avec des yeux de merlan frit. Il ouvrit la bouche puis le referma. Il l'ouvrit encore une fois, et la referma de nouveau.

 **-Je sais même pas quoi répondre.**

 **-T'as pas à répondre. Je voulais simplement que tu le saches.**

 **-Mais Draco...**

 **-Harry. On peut pas être ensemble tu le sais ça ?**

 **-Quoi ? Attends, tu me dis la plus belle chose qu'on m'ait jamais dîtes pour au final me dire ça ? Dis moi qu'tu blague Malfoy !?**

 **-Mon père est Mangemort. Je veux changer de camps tu sais. Je veux faire partit de l'Ordre, Dumbledore m'a dit que mère et mois serions en sécurité mais... C'est trop risqué. Père me connait trop bien, il verrait qu'il y a un truc qui cloche et s'il apprend pour Kai je...**

 **-Hey hey, Draco du calme. Je suis là moi. J'en ai bavé pendant des mois, il est hors de question que j'te laisse partir après ce que tu m'as dis. Je t'aime d'accord ? J'suis fou amoureux de toi et il n'est même pas envisageable que Malakai se retrouve qu'avec un seul père. Fais moi confiance et fais confiance à l'Ordre. Ta mère et toi serez en sécurité. De toute façon, je ne permettrait pas qu'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit.** Draco le regarda d'abord étonné puis sourit. Il plongea ensuite sur ses lèvres et ils échangèrent un baiser passionné.

 **-Je t'aime Harry.**

 **-Je t'aime Draco.**

 **-Au fait, c'est quoi cette histoire avec la Chambre des Secrets ?**

 **-C'est une longue histoire.**

 **-On a tout notre temps, amour.**

 **-Draco ?**

 **-Oui ?**

 **-Ton père n'est plus un Mangemort, il est devenu espion pour l'Ordre du Phénix.**

 **-Pardon ?**

* * *

 **10 ans plus tard**

* * *

 **-KAI ARRETE CA TOUT DE SUITE !** Cria la petit fille.

 **-RENDS LA NOUS !** Cria la seconde.

Le blond âgé de 14 ans maintenant, courait dans le Manoir Malfoy-Potter, essayant d'échapper à la petite brune et la petite blonde qui lui couraient après.

 **-Attrapez-moi si vous l'pouvez !** Dit-il moqueur.

 **-On a pas le temps ! Papa va se fâcher si on est pas prêt à temps, rends nous la carte, c'est à notre tour de l'avoir !** Les jumelles s'arrêtèrent de courir, fatigué.

 **-Même pas en rêve ! Vous n'en avez pas besoin, vous n'avez que 12 ans, vous êtes trop jeune !**

 **-On a que deux ans de différence** , répondit la brune.

 **-Eh bien ma petite Narcissa, c'est déjà pas mal !**

 **-Tu veux jouer à ça Malakai ? Très bien. Alors j'appelle Père.** Soudain le blond devint livide.

 **-Non s'il te plais Lily, pas Père.**

 **-Dans ce cas, tu ne vois pas d'inconvénient à nous donner la carte.** Il tendit le morceau de papier tout en ronchonnant.

 **-Je me demande encore comment t'as fais pour te retrouver à Serdaigle. T'es une vraie Serpentard !**

 **-Et moi je me demande comment se fait-il que vous ne soyez pas prêt.** Résonna la voix de Draco. D'un coup, leur visages perdirent de leur couleur. Ils se retournèrent tout les trois, synchrones, vers leur Père.

 **-Tient, bonjour Père. Comment vas-tu ?**

 **-Ta tentative minable pour détourner le sujet ne vaut même pas que je réponde. Allez, dépêchez-vous d'aller vous préparer, vous savez comment est votre Papa quand il est enceint. Pour l'instant, il s'occupe de Maël, vous avez du temps.** Il partirent rapidement sans demander leur restes.

* * *

1 heure plus tard, les Malfoy-Potter se trouvèrent sur la plateforme 9 3/4 en compagnie de Ron et Hermione Weasley ainsi que de leurs progénitures.

 **-Anna, Julian, vous avez bien pris vos livres ? Vous n'avez rien oublier hein ?** Les jumeaux Weasley levèrent les yeux au ciel en parfaite synchronisation.

 **-On a tout maman** , répondit le rouquin.

 **-Ne t'inquiète pas, Papa a veillé à ce qu'on ai rien oublié**. Ajouta Anna.

 **-Comment voulez-vous que je ne m'inquiète pas alors ?** Répliqua Hermione.

 **-Hey ! Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ?**

 **-Oh, mais rien du tout Ronald, allez les enfants, venez nous dire au revoir.**

Harry sourit devant ce spectacle. Ces deux là ne changeront jamais.

 **-Allez** , dit-il. **Venez nous dire au revoir vous aussi !** Malakai fut le premier à embrasser ses papas puis les jumelles suivirent.

 **-Veillez sur votre petit frère d'accord ?** Demanda Draco. Ils hochèrent la tête tout les trois puis rentrèrent dans le train. **Aller petit monstre** , dit-il en s'agenouillant devant son fils. **C'est à ton tour.**

 **-Le premier jour c'est toujours un peu stressant mais tu verras, ça ira** , dit Harry en s'agenouillant à son tour. **Et n'oublis pas, quelque soit la maison dans laquelle tu te trouves, ton Père et moi n'en tiendrons pas compte. Nous t'aimons quelque soit ton choix.**

 **-Sauf si tu vas à Poufsouffle.**

 **-Dray enfin ! Poufsouffle est une maison comme une autre et c'est aussi une très bonne maison.**

 **-Oui si t'aimes la guimauve !**

 **-Draco !**

 **-Papa** , se geignit le petit garçon de 10 ans. **Ça me rassure pas du tout.**

 **-Je plaisante Maël, je t'aime qu'importe ta maison. Allez file, le train va partir.** Le gamin embrassa une dernière fois ses papas puis rentra dans le train. Harry et Draco fut vite rejoint par Hermione et Ron.

 **-Pas trop dur ce nouveau départ ?** Demanda Ron.

 **-Evidemment, mais ça ira. Il sera bien là-bas. Après tout, Hogwarts est comme notre deuxième maison.**

 **-Cette école est et restera toujours notre maison.** Enrichît Hermione.

Et tout les quatres, ils regardèrent le train partir, un sourire sur les lèvres, se rappelant la première fois qu'ils l'avaient prit eux aussi.

 **FIN.**

* * *

 **Eh bien voilà. J'espère que ce petit OS vous aura plus. J'ai commencer une fic, je la posterai quand elle sera terminée. Je ne sais pas encore combien de chapitre elle va contenir mais j'essaierai de faire de mon mieux !**

 **Dîtes moi ce dont vous avez penser en reviews!**

 **Bisous et à bientôt.**


End file.
